gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Freeway
The Western Motorcycle Company & Liberty City Cycles Freeway is a motorcycle that appears in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'', ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' and ''Grand Theft Auto IV''. Description The Freeway is the second and third fastest bike in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, respectively. Due to its heavy weight, it is not suitable for stunts or off-roading, but its speed makes it an enjoyable bike for ordinary street-cruising. The Freeway resembles a classic Harley-Davidson panhead motorcycle in all its incarnations, as is the basis for the Angel, and it has 4 speeds and is not customizable like all other motorcycles In Vice City Stories, however, it only has a black paint job. Going to a Pay 'N' Spray will not change its color. In GTA IV, the Freeway resembles a 2007 Harley-Davidson Fatboy, and sports a Western Motorcycle Company brand and conventional handlebars, distinguishing it from more radically designed choppers. The bike is also available with one or two-tone colors, different carburetor caps and gas tanks, and optional side panniers (saddlebags) at the rear. The Freeway is absent from GTA V despite being one of the oldest vehicles in the series. It is possible it was discontinued by the Western Motorcycle Company in favor of the new (and very similar) Bagger. Performance ''GTA IV'' & San Andreas It has a long wheelbase, rather heavy weight and fatter tires than other bikes, which give it the best ride of the bikes. The price for its comfort; its handling and acceleration. It has a very wide turning circle, which can give trouble when parking, or running from the cops. And its acceleration is marginal, but not impressive. All in all this is the best cruiser of all the bikes, but should never be put in a position when high speed and tight handling are needed. Variants in GTA IV.]] *In GTA IV, a Freeway is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a beige coloring. As a new Freeway will re-spawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. *In GTA VCS, there is a faster version of the Freeway available in the mission The Bum Deal, along with a higher horsepower Ventoso and WinterGreen. The three of them are available to take and save after the mission. Locations ''GTA Vice City'' *Two by a wall south of the North Point Mall in Vice Point. *Usually spawns in Ocean Beach. ''GTA San Andreas'' *Usually found in Fort Carson. *Spawns randomly in The Panopticon, Red County (Parked) *Found in the Xoomer gas station in Flint County, near the RS Haul depot. *Parked outside Hippy Shopper in Queens, San Fierro (Starts a courier mission) *Sometimes spawns between King's and Queens,San Fierro. *Parked outside Bike School in Blackfield, Las Venturas after achieving all bronze in Bike School *Found at most truck-stops and gas stations throughout Tierra Robada and Bone County *Spawns regularly around The Strip, Las Venturas *Spawns regularly in the countryside and in the desert *On the 10th floor of the parking garage for The Emerald Isle (only when wanted for export) ''GTA Liberty City Stories'' *In the parking lot east of Carson General Hospital in Rockford, Staunton Island *In the parking lot behind the Staunton Island Safehouse in Newport, Staunton Island *Beside Papa's 12 Inch and a public phone booth in Belleville Park Staunton Island *In the parking lot at Francis International Airport in Shoreside Vale ''GTA Vice City Stories'' *Outside The Greasy Chopper in Downtown, Vice City *Two can be found outside The White Stallionz in Little Haiti, Vice City. *Parked at the unnamed hotel in Ocean Beach. ''GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City'' *Though it is somewhat harder to find than the other two chopper bikes, the Hellfury and Zombie, the Freeway can still sometimes be found in a specific part of the city. The Freeway can usually be found near the player's Safehouse in South Bohan, though it can be found elsewhere in Bohan also. *Can be found parked in front of The Willis Wash and Lube car wash in Willis, Dukes, when Stevie ask's you to collect one. *Very common in Multiplayer, often spawning around the airport or Star Junction. *Often spawns in Algonquin near Middle Park. *Usually spawns in Dukes. *Frequently spawned when driving a Schafter in Lancaster. Trivia * In ''GTA LCS'', the Freeway has a car horn, emitting the same sound as the Bobcat. * The Freeway and Faggio are the only vehicles in ''GTA VCS'' that have a black paintjob. * Upon collecting all thirty vehicles for Stevie, the Freeway can be sold to him for $2,000. * The Freeway plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: K-DST. **GTA Liberty City Stories: Flashback FM. **GTA Vice City Stories: VCFL. **GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * In both of ''GTA IV's DLCs, the option of saddlebags on the Freeway was removed, for unknown reasons. * The pre-release image of the Freeway in GTA LCS has a license plate of the state of Florida like in GTA VC. * In GTA SA if one were to look at the back of the license plate on the Freeway the generic vehicle textures are visible. * The Zombie bike from ''GTA IV'' appears to look like the Freeway from the 3D Universe. * In ''Grand Theft Auto V'', you can modify a Bagger to look like the ''GTA IV'' rendition of the Freeway while a Daemon looks more keen towards the 3D Universe version. Navigation }} de:Freeway es:Freeway nl:Freeway pl:Freeway Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Vehicles manufactured by Liberty City Cycles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Gang vehicles